Media Noche
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Madara cavila sobre sus pensamientos en medio de la noche mientras ve a cierto rubio hacer algo… ¿interesante? Si por él fuese, se ejercitarían de otro modo. MadaDei One-Shoot.


**Disclaimer: **Nada, no me pertenece nada de ¡Nada! Personajes y lugares propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto. Trama de la historia sacada de mi pervertida imaginación.

**Notita que se me da por poner: **Esto se me ocurrió ayer en la noche, me tropecé, caí al piso y llego a mi mente. Si, ya se, a ustedes no les importa un bledo mi caída, el raspón de mi rodilla y el isodine espuma que tuve que gastar.

**Advertencia:** Contenido ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Lemmon? ¡Pues no! Solo contenido shōnen-ai, me pegué en la cabeza pero no tan fuerte (¿Qué era en la rodilla? Jo, entonces si pusiste atención a mi notita…pero la verdad también me di en la cabeza)

* * *

**Media Noche**

…_cincuenta y ocho…cincuenta y nueve…sesenta…sesenta y uno…sesenta y dos…_

Mierda. Sesenta y dos, eso ya era el colmo. Se recostó contra el tronco que tenía justo al lado al tiempo que un suave suspiro salía de sus labios. Levantó un poco la mirada color sangre para ver el hermoso cielo que se habría ante sus ojos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía una noche tan despejada, tan tranquila, tan relajante. Sonrió sarcástico sin apartar su mirada del oscuro cielo con resplandecientes estrellas.

"Me pregunto si tengo complejo de masoquista" Pensó bostezando y rascándose la cabeza con desgana.

No podía alegar no tener sueño, la verdad, hacia varios días que no pegaba el ojo y justo cuando tenía la oportunidad no la aprovechaba.

…_sesenta y tres…sesenta y cuatro…sesenta y cinco…sesenta y seis…_

Lo peor del caso: no se consideraba masoquista por el hecho de no irse a recuperar fuerzas yéndose a la cama. En vez de dormir, prefería quedarse a unos metros de distancia de donde **_él_** se encontraba y simplemente…observarlo.

Sí, observarlo valía mucho más la pena que dormir unas cuantas horas. Verlo subir y bajar, con la respiración agitada, con el rubio cabello enmarañado, gotas de sudor bajando y el rostro sonrojado.

Otro débil suspiro salió de los labios de Madara. Definitivamente, solo a Deidara se le ocurría ponerse a hacer abdominales, a mitad de la noche, sin camisa y con aquella expresión adorable.

—Con tal de que pasara así todo el día…—susurró, aun frotándose los ojos.

Aun no podía encontrar la razón, aun no tenía la respuesta, pero sabía a la perfección que sentía una enorme atracción por Deidara. No, más que eso…lo sabía. Era algo vergonzoso admitir que desde que lo encontró, perdido en medio del bosque, había quedado embelezado ¿Cuántos años podría tener el rubio entonces? Quizás cinco, quizás cuatro. La cosa era que se había sentido un estilo de _asalta cunas_ al verse mirándolo de aquella forma, Deidara era tan especial, tan diferente, tan perfecto.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y observó de nuevo la acogedora noche.

El tiempo había pasado y aun seguía pensando lo mismo. El oji azul era especial, diferente y perfecto. Nunca antes había considerado enamorarse y mucho menos de un hombre, pero, la cosa era así: le gustaba Deidara, como las noches, como el olor a pino y como el extraño uniforme de nubes que estaba portando.

…_sesenta y siete…sesenta y ocho…se__senta y nueve…_

Lo observó de nuevo.

¿En verdad podía escuchar cada exhalación del artista, como si estuviese al lado?

No, eso no era posible. Era más lógico pensar que estaba tan acostumbrado a la respiración de Deidara, que la distinguiría a diez kilómetros de distancia.

Rubio descarado, joder, de seguro lo hacia apropósito. Pues bien, si pensaba ponerse en forma en medio de la noche él pensaba ayudarlo.

…_setenta…setenta y uno…setenta y dos…setenta y tres…setenta y cuatro…_

Subió, con las manos en su cabeza, dispuesto a alcanzar el número setenta y cinco, cuando una caliente respiración golpeó contra su espalda. Se tensó de inmediato y regresó, chocando contra algo fuerte. Eso no podría ser el pasto.

— ¿Sin poder dormir, Deidara-senpai? —Preguntó el Uchiha, divertido, hablando como Tobi.

Deidara giró solo un poco, para verse acomodado en el pecho de Madara y aunque su rostro ya estaba bastante rojo por el ejercicio, se coloreo aun mas.

—Cállate Tobi, uhn —rugió de inmediato, alejándose del mayor, dispuesto a seguir con sus abdominales.

A sus oídos llegó al risa de Madara, frunció el seño y lo observó.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, me causara gracia que aún me llames Tobi —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es la costumbre —se defendió el artista, frunciendo el seño—. Cuando actúas como idiota, ese nombre se me viene a la cabeza, uhn.

El Uchiha asintió y se le quedo mirando de nuevo. Deidara le regresó la mirada, algo molesto.

—…

—…

—…

—…

— ¿¡Que miras uhn!?—preguntó, exaltado.

—Nada —dijo Madara, simplemente, sonriendo de nuevo con arrogancia.

Deidara bufó y se dispuso a seguir, cuando de repente, el Uchiha se encontraba encima de él. Su pulso aumentó al tiempo que los nervios salían a flor de piel. Lo siguiente que este pudo sentir fue la mano de Madara en su frente.

—¿Qué…?

—Estabas rojo, creí que tendrías fiebre —se defendió, con fingida inocencia.

— ¡Claro que estoy rojo! ¡Estoy haciendo ejercicio, uhn!

— ¿En verdad?

— ¡Claro, uhn!

—Bueno, si querías hacer algo que implique gastar energía, sudar, suspirar y estar _boca arriba_ conozco uno mejor —opinó Madara sin pudor alguno.

— ¡Maldito perve…!

Juntó sus labios con los de Deidara, de forma rápida e inesperada, recostándolo con agilidad en la hierba y alejándose tan rápido como había comenzado.

El rubio lo observó molesto pero confundido.

—Sigue ejercitándote —dijo Madara, sentadote a unos pasos de él, con una sonrisa.

—Estúpido, uhn —le oyó farfullar, mientras continuaba haciendo abdominales.

_…setenta y cinco…setenta y seis…setenta y siete…setenta y ocho…_

Madara sonrió, más abiertamente. Solo le estaba dando algo de tiempo. Cuando llegase a ochenta se ejercitarían a su modo.

* * *

**Si, si, otra fastidiosa notita:** ¿Pueden creer que todo esto salio de un doloroso golpe? Creo que resulté más dañada de lo que estaba. Ahhh (suspiro yaoista) como me gusta esta pareja, se ven tan bien juntos. Ando algo indignada por la cantidad de Fics MadaIta e ItaDei con los que me he topado el día de hoy, uno más y agarro a bate el computador, lo juro. Me despido, aplicándome isodine.

**¡Bonus! **Quien me de una buena explicación de esto: "...suspirar y estar _boca arriba_ conozco uno mejor "se lleva un premioyaoistadelirante (sonrisa pervertida) kukukú.

¡Recuerda!

Cada vez que crees en el **TobiDei**, dos pingüinos se abrazan en la Antártica


End file.
